


The Fairy in the Rivera Family

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Winx and Coco [2]
Category: Coco (2017), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Certain times before and after Coco and before Musa's Secret.





	1. Musa's adoption and first Dia de Los Muertos

**Musa's P.O.V**

I had somehow ended on this planet called Earth after I ran off when my father _ **(**_ ** _Her birth father)_  **when he banned music. I looked around when I ran into a kind looking woman. 

"Hello, little one." She said. 

"Hello." I said softly.

"Are you lost?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, Santa Cecilia is a big place." She said.

"I don't know where my father is." I said.

"If you want you can stay with my family until you find your father or we can adopt you." She said. 

"I rather be adopted." I said. She nodded. We walked to her place. She introduced herself and her family. She told me this one important rule. No music. I would just have to pretend to hate music. Her daughter adopted me to be her daughter.

**~A couple days later on Dia de Los Muertos~**

Enrique was telling about Dia de Los Muertos. I listened carefully. Mama came and started to tell me about Mama Imelda and the rest of the family expect Mama Imelda's husband. I didn't dare ask about him. We soon heard a bell. 

"That means Dia de Los Muertos is starting." Mama told me. I nodded.

**~After Dia de Los Muertos~**

Dia de Los Muertos was interesting. I enjoyed it though. 


	2. In which Musa names Miguel and her few last moments with him before she first heads to Alfea

**Enrique's P.O.V**

My wife, Luisa, had just gave birth to our son. He didn't know what to name him.

"We could name him after someone." Mama said.

"Maybe." I said.

"How about Miguel?" Musa asked. We all smiled.

"That's a perfect name for him." Luisa said.

"You have great ideas for names. Just save some for your children." I said. My sister laughed.

"As if I'm ever going to have children." Musa said. We all laughed.

**~4 years and a couple of months later~**

We discovered Musa was a fairy a couple of months ago. She now headed off to her school. We would have to say that she was off at a special school when someone asked where she was. I noticed Musa with Miguel.

"He's going to miss you. We all are." I said. Musa sighed.

"I know. I'll miss you all too." Musa said.

"Musa! Time to go." The woman who was taking her there said. She nodded. 

"Be safe." Mama said.

"I will." Musa said before leaving. I sighed.


	3. In which Musa says lines from Un Poco Loco to Riven

**The summer after their last year and after they found Bloom's parents in Bloom's P.O.V**

We were talking with the specialists. I noticed Musa laying down next to Riven. 

"What color is the sky?" Riven asked her.

"It's red." Musa said. Riven looked at her confused. She laughed and started to hum. Riven just smiled.

**~A while after Roxy first transformed~**

The specialists were staying a little while longer after the shop closed. We had told them to take off their shoes. They did. 

"Musa where should I put my shoes?" Riven asked. Musa walked over to him and took his shoes.

"Put them on your head." Musa said rubbing them on his head. Roxy laughed. Musa soon joined in. I walked over to Riven.

"Just put them over there." I told him. He nodded and smiled. I looked over at Musa and Roxy. They were still laughing. I sighed.


	4. Musa is angry about Riven leaving, shows it by throwing her shoe, hits Roy with it by accident, and Tune questions her

**Tune's P.O.V**

We were talking with the girls about Riven when Musa walked over upset. The specialists were with us.

"He left because he couldn't protect me." She growled. I sighed and looked at her with worry. I noticed Musa took off her shoe and threw it and it hit Roy accident. She gasped. She walked over grabbed her shoe, put it back on, and turned to Roy.

"I am so sorry." Musa said.

"It's ok Musa." Roy said. She nodded before she ran off. I decided to follow her.

"Musa? Are you ok?" I asked. She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never expected to be like Mama Imdela and Mama." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Did I ever tell you about my adopted family?" Musa asked. I shook my head. She told me all about her adopted family and that were only two other people who still loved music after what with her great-grandfather. 

"Mama Imdela and Mama loved to hit people with their shoes who played music near them." Musa explained.

"It was by accident. You weren't planning on hitting him." I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks Tune. Your the best." Musa said. I smiled at her.

"Your welcome Musa." I said. We talked some more before heading back to the others.

 


End file.
